Adek kelas 'kok nyebelin?
by Cake Cherry
Summary: "Saya selaku ketua OSIS dan Ino sebagai wakilnya meminta perhatiannya sebentar. Innalillahi wainnalillahi rojiuun.../ "Dia setan!"/ Matanya langsung saja melotot tajam pada pelaku bisikan itu. "Hei, kamu yang di belakang! Kamu tadi bisik-bisik apa?"/ Adek kelas 'kok nyebelin? [Fluff, Os]


" _J-Jadi apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah malu._

 _Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendapati raut wajah Kakak kelasnya itu berubah, "Jadi, Kakak..."_

" _Dek, kamu beneran suka sama Sakura, 'nih?" Ino langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke sebelum Sakura yang ada di sampingnya itu pingsan._

" _...boleh minta nomer handphone-nya, dong!"_

 _Kacang! Sial, Ino mengumpat dalam hati ketika perkataannya dikacangin sama Sasuke._

" _Boleh, nggak?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, bahasa gak baku, nistjah, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Adek Kelas 'kok nyebelin?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ceritanya, tadi Sakura dengan wajah galak masuk ke kelas _X-IPA_ buat minta sumbangan. Dia itu kakak kelas dua belas yang terkenal dengan kegalakannya dan keseramannya. Sebenarnya sih, wajahnya nggak serem-serem amat, malah kalau nggak nunjukin wajah judes keliatan cantik. Tapi karena sifatnya yang seperti laki-laki _macho_ plus keahliannya dalam bidang gulat, membuatnya banyak ditakuti oleh siswa seantero sekolah. Termasuk adek kelasnya.

Menurut Sakura, dia sih fine-fine aja. Toh, dia malah tambah senang karena _famous_ di kalangan adek kelas. Malah di dalam hatinya ingin tertawa keras ketika melihat ekspresi adek kelasnya yang ketakutan saat ditatap olehnya. Dia seakan merasa jadi bos di sekolahnya. Inilah yang Sakura inginkan sedari dulu, _famous_ di kalangan para adek kelasnya.

Hari ini, Ayah siswa seangkatannya—Shikamaru—meninggal. _Innalillahi wainnalillahi rajiuun_. Sakura selaku ketua _OSIS_ dan Ino sebagai wakilnya tentu saja meminta sumbangan dana dari tiap kelas untuk membantu Shikamaru. Dengan wajah segalak-galaknya, dia masuk ke kelas _X-IPA_ , salah satu ruang kelas adek kelasnya.

Hening seketika saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas. Ini sih, Sakura sudah tahu penyebabnya. Kalau bukan Sakura yang masuk, kelas ini pasti sudah seperti pasar burung. Rame di mana-mana. Tatapannya yang mengintimidasi setiap orang di kelas membuat para adek kelasnya merinding. Dia berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara,

"Saya selaku ketua _OSIS_ dan Ino sebagai wakilnya meminta perhatiannya sebentar. _Innalillahi wainnalillahi rojiuun_. Telah berpulangnya ke rahmatullah Ayah dari Nara Shikamaru. Jadi, upaya untuk membantu Shikamaru, kami ingin meminta sumbangan dana se-ikhlasnya dari kalian." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Masih hening. Saking heningnya, Sakura bisa mendengar suara bisikan berfrekuensi rendah dari salah satu siswa di sana.

"Dia setan!"

Matanya langsung saja melotot tajam pada pelaku bisikan itu. "Hei, kamu yang di belakang! Kamu tadi bisik-bisik apa?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana tentu saja kaget. Sementara sang pelaku yang berbisik itu terkesiap mendengar suara Sakura yang terkesan marah. Cowok yang gantengnya mengalahkan Justin Bieber dengan tatapan elangnya itu menatap datar Sakura. sayang, kalau aja cowok itu nggak cari masalah sama Sakura, sudah dipastikan langsung dembat sekarang juga olehnya.

 _Adek kelas 'kok nyebelin?_

"Oh. Saya cuma mau bilang kalau Kakak mirip setan." Jawabnya datar seolah tidak merasa takut ketika mendapat tatapan sangar Sakura. Hawa-hawa mengerikan mulai muncul di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Eh, adek kelas 'kok nyebelin sama Kakak kelasnya, sih? Siapa nama kamu?" Mau nggak mau, Sakura sebel dong sama cowok itu. Siapa juga yang mau dikatain ' _setan'_.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat itu, Kak Sakura." Sekarang juga, Sakura pengen nampar adek kelasnya yang nyebelin. Songong amat!

Sakura mulai merasa geram ketika adek kelasnya yang bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum miring begitu dia menghampiri cowok itu. Dengan lagak seolah tak peduli, Sasuke mengeluarkan _handphone_ _touchscreen_ dari saku celananya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Sementara Sakura udah ngebet banget pengen nyemprot semua yang ada di hatinya pada Sasuke. Dia pengen maki-maki, noyor, bahkan nginjek kepala adek kelasnya yang ganteng tapi kurang ajar. Ganteng-ganteng 'kok bandel. Sebenarnya sih, Sakura nggak tega banget—ralat, sangat nggak tega banget ngelindes kepala Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura itu pecinta cowok-cowok ganteng.

"DEK, SEKARANG JUGA KAMU KELILING LAPA—" Teriakan yang baru saja akan menggelegar itu terhenti begitu Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel padanya.

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian dengan wajah bengis langsung merebut handphone milik Sasuke dan mulai membacanya.

' _Kak, Kakak itu kayak setan. Iya, setan. Setan cantik yang selalu gangguin aku tiap harinya. Kakak tega banget tahu nggak sama aku. Aku selalu dimarahin Papa dan Mama gara-gara nggak makan teratur, nggak bisa tidur, dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Hampir aja aku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Dan Kakak tahu, nggak, kalau itu semua gara-gara Kakak? Aku nyesel kenal Kak Sakura. Nyesel karena udah suka sama setan galak kayak Kak Sakura._

 _Di sekolah, aku selalu mikirin Kak Sakura. Mikir-mikir gimana keliatan keren di depan Kak Sakura. Harus tampil ganteng tiap harinya buat Kak Sakura. Belum lagi Kak Sakura nggak pernah nanggepin aku kalau aku lagi caper. Malah Kak Sakura kayaknya lagi deket sama Kak Gaara. Aku cemburu tahu! Pas ngeliat kalian berduaan, bawaannya pengen Baper, terus guling-guling di lantai. Apalagi aku denger isu, kalau Kak Gaara pernah nembak Kak Sakura. Sakit hati dan raga ini._

 _Asal Kak Sakura tau ya, aku tuh suka sama Kakak. Walaupun muka Kakak nggak secantik artis-artis Korea, nggak putih mulus kayak bihun, nggak se-sexy dan se-bohay Julia Perez yang sekarang udah dioperasi, dan juga nggak se-cetar membahana ulalala kayak Syahrini, cintaku tetap padamu. Waktu itu pas ketemu Kakak di awal MOS, aku udah love at first sight sama Kakak. Haruno Sakura, kamu membuat cinta jatuh dari mata dan turun ke hati. Andai aja Kakak nggak galak, aku udah pasti deh nembak kakak dari dulu. Apalah saya ini yang lagi jatuh cinta._

 _Jadi, Kakak...'_

 _Blush!_

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang semerah buah apel sampai lehernya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati rasa ketika membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di handphone itu. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. Sementara Ino yang juga ikut membaca, tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Uchiha itu sangat alay saat jatuh cinta.

"J-Jadi apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendapati raut wajah Kakak kelasnya itu berubah, "Jadi, Kakak..."

"Dek, kamu beneran suka sama Sakura, 'nih?" Ino langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke sebelum Sakura yang ada di sampingnya itu pingsan.

"...boleh minta nomer handphone-nya, dong!"

 _Kacang!_ Sial, Ino mengumpat dalam hati ketika perkataannya dikacangin sama Sasuke.

"Boleh, nggak?"

Sakura makin puyeng. Ino sebel sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menuliskan nomernya di buku tulis Sasuke yang membuat cowok itu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Deal, kita pacaran!" putus Sasuke seenaknya.

Ini ciusan adek kelasnya nge-gombal?

"NOOOOOO...!"

"Kak Sakura, ini jadi enggak minta sumbangannya?"

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

 _A/n : aku tahu ini nistjah bangeeet...! Sasuke juga OOC bangeeet...! Aku nggak quad ngeliat Sasuke yang dinistjahin sama akuuu...!_

 _Jangan kemana-mana, di bawah masih ada. Cekidot!_

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

Sakura baru saja membanting ponsel _flip_ merah mudanya ke kasur. Untung saja tidak pecah. Dia baru saja mendapat serentetan SMS aneh dari nomor tidak dikenal. Mungkin orang yang lagi iseng. Tapi, kok SMS-nya terus-menerus, ya? Sakura 'kan jadi risih sendiri. Sempat tadi dia balas kalau nomor yang menghubunginya itu salah sambung. Tapi si nomor tidak dikenal itu tetap saja bersikeras kalau dia tidak salah sambung.

Mau nggak mau Sakura risih banget, dong, ketika nomor tak dikenal itu selalu memanggil-nya ' _Say'_ , ' _Beb'_ , atau kadang-kadang ' _Honey'_. .ji! Sakura nggak se-alay itu. Pasti orang yang mengirim pesan ini mengira dirinya adalah pacarnya. Ketahuan banget kalau orang itu laki-laki.

 _ **Drrrt... drrrt...**_

Uuuh, Sakura sebel ketika mendapat pesan berturut-turut di saat dia sedang belajar. Dia berusaha tidak memedulikannya walau getaran ponsel miliknya itu selalu mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Ingin dia banting ponsel-nya, tapi dia lagi bokek untuk membeli ponsel baru. Lagipula, siapa 'sih orang kurang ajar yang mengganggunya? Karena sudah nggak tahan lagi, dia buka kotak pesannya.

 _ **From : 08XX-XXXX-XXXX**_

 _Lagi apa, Say?_

 _Uda makan, belom?_

 _Uda tidur, ya?_

 _Kok nggak dibales, sih?_

 _Beb, bales dong!_

.ji! Segera saja ditekannya tombol warna hijau. Semoga saja bukan Om-om yang mengiriminya SMS.

Tersambung! Dan DIANGKAT!

"HALO, INI SIAPA YA? KOK SMS SAYA TERUS? SAYA SEDANG SIBUK DAN MUNGKIN ANDA SALAH SAMBUNG. KALAU TIDAK ADA KEPENTINGAN LAGI, JANGAN SMS SAYA LA—"

" _Konbawa, Honey!"_

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya _shock_. Ini, sih suaranya...

"UCHIHA SASUKEEE...!"


End file.
